


snow is falling as the carolers sing

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Barbie In The Nutcracker is the best christmas movie fight me, Barbie Movies, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Christmas in Utah is the best damn thing next to her dad's hot chocolate, Buffy decides as her dad's car pulls up to Andi's apartment. It's cold outside, nearly 14 degrees outside and she's bundled up in her thickest coat, holding Andi and Cyrus's gifts in her arms. Her dad helps her get out, and she kisses his cheek before running up the steps.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Amber/Jonah Beck, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Kudos: 7





	snow is falling as the carolers sing

Christmas in Utah is the best damn thing next to her dad's hot chocolate, Buffy decides as her dad's car pulls up to Andi's apartment. It's cold outside, nearly 14 degrees outside and she's bundled up in her thickest coat, holding Andi and Cyrus's gifts in her arms. Her dad helps her get out, and she kisses his cheek before running up the steps.   
  
She places the bag that holds the gifts onto the staircase and rings the doorbell, well aware of her dad's watchful eyes on her. After a long moment, Bex who is wearing dark green snowman pyjamas, opens the door and lets her into the house before calling out to her dad.  
  
"We'll drive her home tomorrow Noah! Good night, Merry Christmas." Buffy could see her dad grinning out of the corner of her eye as she struggled to peel her boots off.   
  
Finally, she manages to get them off and she turns to grin at Bex. "Hi." Bex grins back at, before nodding her head in the direction of Andi's bedroom. "They're all in there. Jonah's had a little bit too much hot chocolate by the way so he's kind of hyper right now."   
  
Buffy snorts. Of course, Jonah would get a sugar high on Christmas Eve. She grabs the bag with the gifts, and makes her way through the small living room and kitchen, stopping to quickly say hi to Bowie and Bailey - the Cheshire cat Andi had adopted that previous spring. She knocks on Andi's door and Amber lets her in with a grin, and Buffy raises an eyebrow at the chaos that she sees.   
  
Jonah is somehow sitting in a handstand against Andi's wall, and it seems like Marty and TJ are timing him as Andi and Cyrus watch the Grinch on Andi's MacBook. "Hey, guys." Buffy says, earning everyone's attention.   
  
Marty abandons Jonah and TJ to come and hug her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she squirms out of his grasp. He smirks at her and she shoves him away before dropping her bag and her backpack on the ground and flopping onto the bed next to her best friends.   
  
"Have we watched Barbie's in the Nutcracker yet?" She asks and Jonah shakes his head as he comes down from his handstand, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "They wouldn't let us until you got here. Speaking of which, what the hell took you so long?" He asks and Buffy snorts.   
  
"A, traffic is awful right now, and B, I had to go get Andi and Cyrus's gifts which they are not allowed to open until tomorrow morning." Cyrus pouts and Buffy leans over and pats his cheek. The others all laugh, joining the trio on Andi's bed, Marty pressed against Buffy's side, TJ against Cyrus's and Amber and Jonah cuddling towards the footboard.   
  
Andi squeezes her way out of the cuddle pile and grabs a white sheet, quickly pinning it to the wall, and setting up her mini projector. She climbs back in, and pulls up the movie on her computer and attaches her projector to it. The opening credits begin to play.   
  
"You almost have it, Kelly. Here, let me show you." The opening words play and Buffy smiles, curling up on Marty's chest as he plays with her curls. She's watched this movie a million times and it never fails to make her chest warm.   
  
Nearly an hour and a half later, they are halfway through the movie and Buffy was starting to find it hard to keep her eyes open. Cyrus and TJ had already fallen asleep on the right side of Andi's massive bed, TJ's arm wrapped around Cyrus's waist as they both snored.   
  
Jonah and Amber were still cuddling at the footboard, and Buffy could hear Jonah mumbling softly under his breath as Amber pointed out something to him.   
  
Buffy shook her head, Marty's fingers scratching her scalp gently as she curled in on him more. "You okay?" Marty whispers and she looks up at him before nodding. "Yeah. Just tired. Think I'm gonna fall asleep soon." He hums quietly. His fingers continue scratching her scalp gently and she could feel herself starting to drift off.  
  
Before she fully fell asleep, she feels Marty shift underneath her, so their legs are intertwined, and his arm is resting against her hip. "Good night Buffy. Night Andi, Amber, and Jonah." He mumbles.   
  
Andi's soft, "Goodnight guys," was the last thing Buffy heard before sleep took over completely.   
  
Best Christmas Eve ever, she decides with a small smile.


End file.
